


Pride

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Dinah has been to Pride about a million times before. Felicity on the other hand is a first timer and is a little nervous, but when she runs into Dinah they hit it off and Pride becomes that much more fun.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> everyone is gay because i said so

  
“Stop looking so nervous.”

Felicity glared up at Curtis as if he had any right to tell her not to be nervous. This was her first Pride and she was third wheeling it with him and his husband, Paul. She had only come out of the closet a year ago and this was her first time really putting herself out there as the proud bisexual woman she was. It _was_ nerve wracking.

“Everyone here is going to support you,” Paul said helpfully.

She nodded, “I know.”

Felicity sucked in a deep breath and started down the rainbow colored sidewalk. Downtown Starling was practically drowning in rainbows and glitter. It was beautiful, _wonderful_ even. There were so many people in equally bright colors. Some wore colors of their orientation and some didn’t. She had painted little bi flags on her cheeks, but the rest of her outfit was rather plain; black tank top and denim shorts.

She was determined to have fun and shake off the nerves. Squaring her shoulders and puffing up her chest, she strutted forward with as much confidence as she could muster.

“You’re doing great, Felicity,” Curtis said.

“Yeah?” she looked back him.

In that second she looked away, she ran directly into another woman’s back. Startled, she jumped backward.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” she stammered.

A rough laugh burst from her lips as she turned around. Felicity’s eyes widened. She was beautiful. She wore tight yoga pants and a black crop top; she very quickly noticed the tiny lesbian pride pin just above her right breast. But her gaze was quickly forced up to her beautiful eyes. They sparkled with laughter.

“Don’t worry, hon.”

Felicity thought she might melt into a little awkward puddle right there, “You’re beautiful,” she squeaked.

Now, she wished she would melt into a puddle or evaporate. She would even take the earth opening up beneath her and swallowing her whole.

“Actually, my name is Dinah, but beautiful works,” she winked.

“Boo,” a tall man said behind her.

“You be quiet,” she turned around and smacked him.

Another darker man laughed beside him.

She scoffed, “The peanut gallery back here are John and Oliver. Boyfriends and hecklers,” she shook her head, “And you are…”

“Felicity,” she held her hand out to Dinah like some sort of goob.

Dinah took her hand anway. Her handshake was firm, but her hand was soft. A good combination.

“Oh and uh… this is Curtis and Paul,” she gestured behind her, “Married. Thankfully not hecklers.”

“Would you three like to join us?” Dinah asked.

“Sure,” Felicity blurted out.

Dinah gave her an amused grin.

The boys introduced themselves to each other while Dinah wrapped an arm around Felicity and began leading her down the street.

“Your first time?” she asked.

Felicity gave one last glance to the entourage of men behind them, finding it slightly amusing before nodding to Dinah’s question, “Yes. That obvious?”

“Pretty easy to spot a baby gay,” she said.

“What does that make you?”

“Experienced.”

Felicity’s cheeks turned pink.

Dinah’s head whipped back and she cackled, “You’re too cute.”

Felicity shook her head and willed the blush away, “If you say so.”

“I do and you’re going to have to deal with it.”

“I wouldn’t argue with her,” Oliver said.

She glanced back at him, noting the glitter in his facial hair, “Oh?”

“She gets mean,” he nodded.

“Only to you,” Dinah laughed.

Oliver stuck his tongue out and John laughed. Curtis and Paul seemed extremely amused by these guys and frankly, Felicity was too. She was having more fun than she thought she was going to.

“I would never be mean to someone like Felicity,” Dinah’s fingers danced along her side playfully.

Felicity giggled, “Don’t I feel special.”

Dinah grinned, “Now how about I treat everyone to a drink? There’s a bar down here doing rainbow jello shots all afternoon.”

“Oh god,” John muttered.

“You have to do at least one,” Dinah said.

Felicity giggled at the face he made; a mix between annoyance and disgust.

“I’m in,” Curtis said.

“I’ll do one,” Paul added.

“Fine,” John relented.

Oliver pumped his fist into the air with a little “Yes!”

“Jello shots it is,” Felicity laughed.

Dinah returned her laugh, “Don’t worry, this is going to be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
